


Il caso Ragdoll

by boll11



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/pseuds/boll11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ti prego Elsie, non chiedermi più un favore del genere! Questi sono stati i giorni peggiori della mia vita!»</p>
<p>John ha preso una decisione senza prima consultare Sherlock...<br/>Lievemente pre slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il caso Ragdoll

**Author's Note:**

> Mi sono divertita ad abbandonare l’angst per almeno il tempo di questa shot.  
> M’è anche piaciuto scriverla, devo dire. Forse troppo angst porta inevitabilmente a cose frivole. E’ comunque lievemente pre slash, dato che non riesco a vedere John senza Sherlock e viceversa.  
> Grazie Mary per la betatura lampo. Sempre preziosa!  
> Ha partecipato allo Sherlothon per il team fanon.

_«Ti prego Elsie, non chiedermi più un favore del genere! Questi sono stati i giorni peggiori della mia vita!»_  
  


****

## Il caso Ragdoll

 

Probabilmente sarà stato il fatto che Sherlock si trovava in uno di quei momenti di profonda noia che non sono tanto rari qui a Baker street, sta di fatto che dal momento in cui ho portato a casa il gatto di Elsie non ho trovato più pace.

***

A posteriori avrei fatto meglio a lasciarlo a casa della mia oramai ex fidanzata di turno, ma avevo pensato che dato i nostri frequenti orari psicotici, non avrei potuto garantirle la pulizia della lettiera e soprattutto il nutrimento necessario che serve a qualunque essere vivente che non si chiami Sherlock Holmes, per sopravvivere.  
Quindi è per questo che quella domenica ho portato a casa Mortimer.  
Sherlock era stravaccato sul divano con lo sguardo fisso al soffitto quasi sicuramente sotto l’effetto della sua dose di cocaina.  
Per un attimo, un attimo che rimarrà congelato nella mia memoria come uno degli esempi di saggezza ritardata che a volte mi colgono,  mi sono chiesto se fosse stata la mossa giusta quella di portare in una casa come la nostra quella specie di principe felino con tanto di pedigree che avrebbe fatto invidia anche alla nostra amata regina, senza neanche aver affrontato l’argomento con Sherlock, che avrebbe potuto avere qualcosa da ridire.  
Ma l’unica reazione al mio arrivo trafelato, dato che quel gattone sembrava pesare almeno otto chili, fu quella di un lieve inarcarsi del sopracciglio.  
Non una parola, non un gesto altri che quello.  
Sherlock era rimasto immobile.  
Ancora affascinato mio malgrado da questa totale assenza di reazioni poggiai finalmente la gabbietta in terra e liberai Morty dalla sua prigionia.  
Come un fulmine quello si andò a nascondere proprio sotto il divano.  
«Ah, beh…» pensai, «una reazione nella norma».  
Neanche quella fuga precipitosa riuscì a scalfire l’immobilità di Sherlock. Aveva girato il viso nella mia direzione e mi guardava con espressione indecifrabile.  
Gli sorrisi senza dargli spiegazioni. Probabilmente le aveva già dedotte da parecchio e non mi andava di perdere tempo a chiedere cose che già sapevo.  
Dovevo comprare lettiera e cibo.  
Posai in terra le ultime buste contenenti il necessario per Mortimer e con un sospiro annunciai che sarei andato a far spesa.  
«Ti serve qualcosa, Sherlock?» chiesi pro forma.  
«Una spazzola. Ti serve una spazzola, John» mi rispose con voce ferma.  
E diavolo, come facesse a sapere che in quella busta mancava proprio il necessario per districare il pelo di Mortimer, proprio non lo so e a dirla tutta neanche volevo saperlo. 

***

Dopo essere tornato dalla spesa ritrovai Sherlock sul divano dove l’avevo lasciato e Mortimer a far capolino da sotto annusando frenetico tutto intorno.  
Quando posai a terra lettiera e scatolette con un sospiro Sherlock si catapultò in piedi con uno scatto fluido e sfregandosi le mani con un sorriso soddisfatto mi chiese:  
«Non ti sembrano un po’ troppe tre settimane per una che non ne durerà che appena qualche giorno in più e che conosci da meno di un mese?»  
Lo guardai sospettoso.  
«No, non credo.» mi limitai a rispondere a denti stretti. Raccolsi le buste da terra indispettito. Che cercasse di indagare sui miei rapporti personali mi sembrava già davvero grottesco. Che poi ne deducesse addirittura la durata mi infastidiva profondamente.  
Eppure non riuscii a non sospirare un «perché?».  
«E’ bugiarda. Tu non ami i bugiardi.» mi rispose secco passandomi accanto e dirigendosi in cucina in uno svolazzare della vestaglia.  
Aggrottai la fronte.  
Lo seguii e mentre cercavo un posto dove riporre le scatolette in quel disastro che era la dispensa dove a scatole di legumi si mischiavano barattoli dal dubbio contenuto, ripetei il mio «perché?» in modo più deciso guardandolo negli occhi.  
Non rispose subito. Appoggiato alla credenza con le mani incrociate al petto alzò un sopracciglio come a dire «Non è evidente?»  
Se c’è qualcosa che mi innervosisce più del non capire è la faccia di Sherlock quando mi guarda in quel modo.  
Come se il quesito che gli avevo sottoposto fosse del tutto inutile e con un piccolo sforzo potessi risolvere i miei stupidi dubbi da solo. Sherlock fa fatica a ricordare che al mondo non siamo tutti  sociopatici come lui.  
A volte credo che il mio reale scopo sia quello di ricordarglielo facendo la figura dell’inetto.  
Quella volta gli girai le spalle, invece. Stringendo la lingua tra i denti. Rifiutandomi di indagare oltre sebbene dovessi violentare la mia naturale propensione alla curiosità e all’amore che provo per il suo strabiliante cervello da testa di cazzo.  
Finii di riporre le scatolette accanto ad una collezione di premolari rinchiusi in un barattolo polveroso che rifiutai di spostare e mi diressi in bagno dove avevo lasciato la vaschetta di Mortimer.  
Non mi illusi che avessimo chiuso il discorso su quella faccenda ma almeno riuscii ad ottenere una sospensione. Sherlock non è tipo da rinunciare a spiegare il filo delle sue deduzioni. Se qualcuno volesse davvero fargli del male lo dovrebbe privare dell’uso della parola. Basterebbe quello per renderlo davvero infelice. Perché a che serve avere un cervello come il suo se non può farne sfoggio ogni volta che può?

***

Non sto ora a fare un resoconto dettagliato dei giorni che passai in compagnia di un gatto e di un umano che avevano un’idea dello svolgersi della giornata tutta loro.  
Niente orari prestabiliti, non un normale tran tran quotidiano, ma una sola regola del tipo: faccio quel che voglio esattamente quando e come voglio.  
Per me che sono abbastanza meticoloso è sempre stata una tortura aver a che fare con la routine scombinata di Sherlock, ed avere un gatto coi medesimi ritmi è stato solo troppo.  
Non è bello svegliarsi nel pieno del sonno mentre un gatto e un umano entrambi fuori di testa ti saltano addosso troppo concentrati nella loro consueta fuga/inseguimento delle ore piccole, anche solo per chiederti scusa.  
E’ quello che è successo praticamente tutte le notti.  
E la notte non è un orario adatto per farsi delle domande e soprattutto per darsi delle risposte. Le tre di notte sono un orario buono solo per ricacciarsi sotto le coperte dopo aver sbarrato la porta della camera,  e possibilmente sperare di riprendere a dormire.  
Non sempre ci sono riuscito.

***

«Oh no! Non ancora!» esclamai roco di sonno mentre Mortimer sostava pesante e furioso sul mio petto, le unghie retratte incastrate nella stoffa del mio pigiama.  
«Non fartelo scappare, John» mi intimò Sherlock.  
Nel buio della stanza non riuscivo a scorgere che la sua sagoma e il bianco degli occhi spalancati.  
Fu per pura abitudine che allungai lesto le braccia e trattenni Mortimer per la collottola. Ancora mezzo addormentato guardai Sherlock estrarre da dietro la schiena qualcosa che ad un’occhiata più attenta  si rivelò essere un paio di forbici.  
Prima di aprire le braccia orripilato e sconvolto Sherlock aveva già tagliato con mano esperta.  
Mentre il gatto sfrecciava furioso fuori dalla stanza, non prima di avermi ringraziato lasciandomi sul dorso della mano dolente quattro strisce sanguinanti, mi allungai alla cieca cercando la luce dell’abajour.  
Sbattei le palpebre più volte prima di focalizzare lo sguardo sulla figura di Sherlock che teneva tra le dita della mano una manciata consistente di pelo.  
Gemetti.  
«Ben fatto John» mi disse prima di voltarsi fluido ed elegante e lasciare la stanza.  
Gemetti ancora guardando la mia mano ferita.  
Che cosa diavolo stesse tramando ancora non lo sapevo, ma se non si trovava al più presto un caso fui certo che sarei impazzito.

***

Mi sono spesso chiesto in quei giorni se la foga con cui Sherlock tormentava quel povero gatto – e Cristo, non  era forse vero che sembrava più deperito? Elsie mi avrebbe mai perdonato? – fosse solo per puro gusto o avesse motivi nascosti che ancora oggi non riesco ad intuire appieno.  
Propendo per lo studio.  
Sherlock ha interi cataloghi delle più svariate informazioni. Probabilmente ne tiene uno anche sui felini. Pelo, saliva, unghie, impronte. Tutte quelle cose lì, insomma.  
Quella sera rientrò in stanza qualche minuto dopo e afferrato il mio cellulare mi costrinse a fargli fotografare la mano ferita.  
Ero ancora talmente frastornato che non opposi resistenza, neanche quando si portò via il telefono.  
Borbottai solo un «Ho la sveglia lì!» totalmente inascoltato.  
Caddi in un sonno agitato e penso di aver dormito appena qualche minuto quando mi ridestai.  
La guerra tra quei due deficienti non era ancora finita e prima di ritrovarmeli in stanza ancora una volta balzai fuori dal letto con sguardo allucinato sul punto di scoppiare.  
Scesi le scale determinato a fermare questa follia.  
Sherlock lavorava febbrilmente ai suoi alambicchi. L’odore era insopportabile. Urina di gatto? Feci? Pelo bruciato? Forse ogni ipotesi era valida.  
Mi coprii il naso con una mano e corsi a spalancare la finestra.  
«Dov’è Mortimer?» chiesi dopo aver aspirato una boccata d’aria.  
Mi rispose solo con uno svolazzare della mano molto vago.  
Mi accasciai esausto sulla poltrona guardando Sherlock in cagnesco.  
Le ultime trame del sonno s’erano dissipate. Non riuscivo a credere d’essere così arrendevole nei confronti di Sherlock e la cosa mi faceva davvero impazzire.  
«Ne farai una di troppo Sherlock, prima o poi…» esalai in un borbottio iroso.  
Quello smise di lavorare e alzò la testa a fissarmi.  
Seppi che era infuriato solo dal colore dei suoi occhi. Dall’azzurro-grigio quasi trasparente gli diventano di un verde intenso.  
Già in condizioni normali non riesco a resistergli figuriamoci quando ha quegli occhi lì. Sospirai ancora.  
«Allora, Sherlock sentiamo… Cosa diamine ti prende?» riuscii a dire masticando tra i denti la mia rassegnazione. Quei dannati occhi!  
Mi guardò a lungo senza una parola, perfettamente immobile ed io mi chiesi ancora cosa stesse rimuginando e perché rispondermi dovesse essere improvvisamente così difficile.  
Forse è complicato per tanti decifrare i rovelli di Sherlock. Non per me. So quando si trova in difficoltà. Lo capisco dal colore degli occhi, appunto. Non ho mai visto occhi più strani. Sono come le pietre che cambiano colore col cambiamento atmosferico, solo che i suoi occhi cambiano colore con l’umore.  
Oppure il modo in cui atteggia le labbra, o l’inarcarsi lieve del sopracciglio… Sono tanti piccoli particolari insignificanti, ma ho passato tanto tempo ad osservarlo e credo davvero di conoscerlo appena un po’ di più di tutti gli altri.  
«Non è un purosangue. Quella donna ti ha mentito…» disse alla fine drizzandosi in piedi e incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Lo guardai non sapendo come comportarmi. Dirgli che della purezza di Morty non mi importava nulla sarebbe stato forse un po’ brusco dato che si era buttato in quella ricerca anima e corpo. Trattenni un ghigno ostentando un’espressione impassibile.  
«Non è un puro Ragdoll. E te l’avrei potuto dire nell’attimo esatto in cui l’ho visto ma non avendo una documentazione dettagliata di quella razza già che c’ero ne ho approfittato per raccogliere qualche informazione».  
Non riuscii a trattenere una risata sebbene mi stessi tormentando le labbra coi denti per impedirmelo.  
Sherlock mi guardò interrogativo, gli occhi socchiusi a mandare lampi di verde intenso.  
«E tu mi hai tormentato per due settimane solo per dimostrare che Morty è un bastardo?» riuscii a chiedere trattenendo altre risate.  
Non rispose, ma lo vidi serrare le labbra appena un po’, segno evidente del fatto che lo stavo destabilizzando.  
«Non era quello il punto, John. La tua donna è una bugiarda ed è evidente dal fatto che…»  
«Oh Cristo santo Sherlock! Piantala! Non ho intenzione di mettere su famiglia con lei!» lo interruppi. Sarà stato che erano più di due settimane che non riuscivo a farmi un sonno decente o che la motivazione di Sherlock mi era sembrata davvero grottesca o che m’ero stufato di essere trattato come uno sprovveduto, ma non riuscii a trattenermi.  
Lo guardai e sospirai perché ancora non capiva. Lui, il grande Sherlock Holmes.  
«E’ solo una questione di sesso.» aggiunsi allora e tagliai l’aria di fronte a me con una mano. Sperai di tagliare così anche il discorso. Ad un tratto mi sentii addosso tutta la stanchezza dell’ultimo periodo. Avevo bisogno di dormire.  
Morty scelse quel preciso momento per trotterellare al centro della stanza, fermarsi ai miei piedi ed accoccolarsi con un elegante balzo felino sulla poltrona di Sherlock, proprio di fronte a me.  
Il manto che due settimane prima m’era sembrato così fluente e setoso, era un disastro. E proprio al centro della schiena saltava all’occhio la parte quasi nuda di pelle da cui Sherlock aveva tagliato via un ciuffo consistente di pelo.  
Sospirai ancora strofinandomi il viso con entrambe le mani. Elsie non solo non mi avrebbe perdonato, mi avrebbe anche ucciso.  
«Solo sesso, cazzo!» alitai tra i denti serrati.  
Tra le dita vidi Sherlock ancora perfettamente immobile. Si stava rilassando il bastardo. Il verde delle iridi virava di nuovo all’azzurro chiaro e Dio!, quel fremito nelle labbra non voleva forse dire ilarità repressa?  
«Ne troverai un’altra» mi disse comunque con voce neutra. «In compenso io ho arricchito la mia ricerca sulle razze feline».  
Si fermò per vedere se l’avrei interrotto di nuovo ma ero talmente esausto che non proferii parola. Dentro di me ne avevo di cose da dire. Milioni, mischiate ad improperi da censura. Masticai quegli insulti tra le labbra chiuse senza togliere le mani dal viso perché sapevo che se non gli avessi fatto spiegare come s’era sviluppata la sua ricerca non avrei avuto pace.  
In un modo o nell’altro l’ha sempre vinta. Sherlock sa bene quanto ascendente ha su di me. Sa che lui sarà sempre la persona più importante della mia vita e che qualsiasi cazzata farà io sarò sempre al suo fianco. Lo sa bene. Forse non arriva a soppesarne tutte le implicazioni ma lo sa. E so di essere anche io importante per lui in un modo tutto particolare. Alla Sherlock, insomma.  
Però odio questo suo modo assurdo di proteggermi. Mi fa sentire un bimbetto sprovveduto.  
Visto che non ebbi reazioni lui proseguì col suo tono pedante, quello che riserva al pubblico di ignoranti che pendono dalle sue labbra.  
«Come puoi notare tu stesso, John la prima cosa che mi è saltata all’occhio è la caratteristica "V" rovesciata».  
Lasciai cadere le mani sul grembo e lo fissai inespressivo.  
«Guardalo John! Non vedi che si estende oltre i bordi esterni degli occhi?» Guardai il gatto solo perché mi aveva detto di farlo. E guardarlo mi fece uscire un nuovo gemito. Non notai quello che intendeva ma in realtà non m’importava. Assentii con la testa sperando bastasse a farlo andare avanti, ma la luce delle comprensione non doveva avermi acceso lo sguardo perché Sherlock si avvicinò al gatto  indicandone il muso ma quello, al solo movimento di Sherlock se la diede a gambe scomparendo fulmineo al piano di sopra.  
«La “V” rovesciata, John!» esclamò frustrato dalla mia faccia inespressiva. Sbuffò ma comunque proseguì imperterrito. «E  la testa è troppo stretta, le orecchie troppo piccole! Le zampe sono più corte della norma e la coda ha la punta larga» concluse incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Guardai l’orologio a parete che segnava le quattro e mezza e sbadigliai senza curarmi di coprirmi la bocca con la mano.  
«E allora?» esclamai stanco.  
«E allora non è un gatto da competizione! Non ha vinto nessuna gara! E’ un comune gatto da compagnia! E’ ovvio, no?»  
«Come fai a sapere che Elsie m’ha detto che Mortimer aveva vinto delle gare?» chiesi e me ne pentii subito. In realtà non volevo saperlo. Non alle quattro di notte passate con gli occhi che mi si chiudevano. E poi alla fine davvero non mi interessava. Non cambiava certo l’interesse per lei. Elsie ha un seno super, dovreste vederla. E un sedere da capogiro.  
Credo anche di averlo borbottato invece di pensarlo solamente, perché Sherlock non rispose alla mia domanda. Mi guardò con lo sguardo assottigliato, le labbra compresse in una linea diritta.  
Mi alzai a fatica dalla poltrona, deciso a tornare a dormire e a dimenticarmi di tutta quella follia. Deciso a chiamare Elsie e a supplicarla di tornare in fretta e di riprendersi Morty se teneva alla vita del suo gatto da esposizione.  
«D’accordo Sherlock. Sei stato incredibile come sempre. Ma ora ti prego, smettila di tormentare quel gatto e smettila di preoccuparti per me» riuscii a dire esausto.  
«Ma John…»  
Gli voltai le spalle e presi a salire stancamente le scale.  
«Te l’ho detto, Sherlock. E’ solo sesso» dissi nel mentre. E poi conclusi con il tono più ironico che riuscii a raccogliere data l’ora:  
«E poi lo sai che amo solo te».


End file.
